


Ambrosia

by regionalsky



Series: maybe these are sweet [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I don't know where this came from either, I think this is cute, I'm in a good mood okay, Maybe - Freeform, Not really sure, fluff?, honestly who knows - Freeform, it's super short you'll be fine you can survive, just try it, semi fluff, sorry this isn't EDGY, try it because I need more feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/regionalsky
Summary: It wasn't a rejection, but it wasn't an invitation.Josh sat down anyways.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> tell me about your day in the comments.

Josh made his way up the aisle, sliding and dodging around kids. He was looking for an empty seat; any seat, but no one wanted to spare him room. There were backpacks placed, or hands set down with glares burning through his eyes. He would look back down at the floor and keep walking. He got to the back of the bus, where there was only one kid. He had two earbuds in, oblivious to the world. The kid stared out the window, chewing his lip.  
Before the boy could notice, Josh slipped into the seat next to him. He kicked his bag under his feet and, careful not to bump the kid, pulled a book out of his bag. The other boy turned away from the window, facing Josh with a curious look on his face. He pulled out an earbud, saying quietly, "I didn't think you'd sit there."  
Josh shrugged. "No one else would let me sit next to them."  
"People would rather sit on the floor than sit next to me." The boy stated, picking a seam on his sweatshirt.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm me." The boy laughed sadly, so quietly it almost sounded like a cough. "No one wants to sit next to me."  
Josh opened his mouth to ask him why but figured he didn't want to know. He didn't really have an option of sitting next to the kid, so why bother? And how bad could it really be?  
"Are you going to ask why?" The boy's brown eyes met Josh's, quickly, then darted away.  
Josh shook his head. "don' really care."  
The boy searched his face, looking for a hint of mockery. Josh stared him back down, setting his mouth in a neutral line.  
After considering it, the boy muttered, "I'm Tyler." He didn't put out a hand.  
"Josh." 

 

The bus bumped over potholes and speed bumps in the road, occasionally smacking Josh's shoulder into Tyler's. The first couple times, Tyler flinched. It was small, but Josh noticed it.  
He couldn't get him out of his head. It was weird. The kid was familiar, but barely.  
"Hey, do I know you?" He asked, after rehearsing the words in his head.  
"Hmm?" Tyler asked, taking an earbud out. He hadn't actually been listening to music; Josh would have heard it. He just didn't want people talking to him.  
"I said, you're kinda familiar, do we know each other?" He asked, tugging his sweatshirt sleeves over his hands.  
Tyler shook his head. "I mean, I'm surprised you don't know of me."  
"Why?" Josh asked, then bit his tongue. Shit.  
"Oh, you know, everyone at school has this thing against me. Our entire grade. You don't know about it?"  
"I mean, I'm new here," Josh said, folding the page in his book and putting it under his leg. "I've been here, for, like, a few weeks."  
"Oh," Tyler said, looking down. "Did ya move here?"  
"Yeah. From Minnesota."  
"Why here?" Tyler asked, pulling a bag of goldfish out of his backpack. He opened the ziplock bag and picked one out, rolling it in between his forefinger and thumb.  
"Dad. Job. I dunno, he does insurance stuff."  
Tyler nodded. "So, I mean, you don't know anything about-"  
"Tyler," Josh said. "I don't need to know."  
The boy paused, mouth still open. He closed it slowly, and a small smile lifted up the corners of his lips.  
"Alright. You don't need to know."

The museum was alright. Josh got put in a group that didn't have Tyler in it, and they spent too much time in the geology area. He trailed at the back of the group, praying he wouldn't have to talk. People mostly ignored him.  
When the groups converged at the buses, Tyler silently found Josh in the crowd and stood next to him. Josh didn't say anything, just fiddled with the straps on his backpack. He followed Tyler back onto the bus, tapping his fingertips lightly on the seats as he walked down the aisle.  
He half expected Tyler to move or not let Josh sit next to him. But when he hesitated before the seat, Tyler stared at him. It wasn't an invitation, but it wasn't a rejection.  
Swallowing, Josh slid into the seat next to Tyler. When he looked over, he saw another small smile on the boy's face.


End file.
